Just Hanging Out
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Derek and Meredith's precious moments with their daughter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's. Shonda Rhimes does. I do though own Emma.**

**For any readers who follow my stories, sorry for not writing for so long. With work, school and exams plus going away; I really didn't have time to do much writing at all.**

**That being said hope you enjoy this!**

_**A/N: If you have not read my previous stories, I just wanted to let you all know that they are one shots that are separately together, if that makes any sense, lol! Basically meaning that they are a series of one shots that are together but I'm writing them separate. **_

It was very calm and quiet in the Shepherd-Grey household. Although it was stormy outside; once you walked into the house, you would never be able to tell. With all the windows draped closed and the lights dimmed; it was very quiet and serine for its current 2 occupants. With the television on sports – yet muted, it was very relaxing. This for Derek was perfect, who luckily was off for the day; yet not so much for Meredith who was paged in when her patient's condition had unexpectedly changed. So here was Derek just lying on the couch in the den/family room with baby Emma (now 4 months) comfortably napping cross his chest.

Derek didn't mind it at all (ok, so he wished Meredith wasn't called in but they both knew that wasn't something they ignore or do anything about), he loved it. Days like this where he could just relax and hangout at home with his adorable baby girl (who he loved more than he thought he could or would) was something he really enjoyed to do. Though he loved being a surgeon, healing people and being in the OR; nothing could compare to the feeling of his daughter is his arms, safely tucked away from all the harms in the world.

So here they were, at home relaxing and patiently waiting for Meredith to get home. Though the TV was on, Derek wasn't really paying attention to what was on it; instead he was gently holding Emma and stroking her dark brown hair while she stayed content sucking on her pacifier.

"Shhh, it's ok Emma, mommy will be home soon". Derek says after feeling Emma moving a bit.

He truly loved moments like this; where he could just be with his daughter (even though he really wished Meredith could be with them) no interruptions, no pagers or friends/roommates coming and/or going and he knew that Meredith felt the same.

The moment they became parents everything changed for them; and for the good. They stopped worrying about little things and paid more attention to the things and people in their life that mattered. They both realized that life was more about cutting and though they still loved their jobs; they loved just being with their daughter more. Both the chief and Miranda both understood how their lives had changes and accepted what that had meant. For Derek it meant that he wasn't allowed to just be pages because he was him (Meredith's words – not his) and that there were other surgeons (more specifically neurosurgeons) on call and that were just as good (ok so it wasn't 100% true but very close) as he was, and if he wasn't on call or was on his way out, they were asked to find someone else (unless it HIS patient or they were critical condition). It wasn't that Derek didn't love his job or his patients and wasn't trying to sound rude or crude; it was just that he was a father and had bigger responsibilities that he would not ignore.

For Meredith it meant that she would have more reasonable shifts. No more over night shifts and even her 12 hour shifts were cut down. It wasn't that she was being 'Mommy Tracked' but she wanted them to know that she was a mother now and even though she loved being a surgeon, she was a mother first and in the case that she had to leave for whatever reason – she could; and no one could question her why. She still had plenty of OR time and was still seeing patients, doings charts all the regular things she did before; just in smaller quantities. She wanted her daughter to know that though having a career was important there was more to life than just working and that having a life outside of work was more important than anything and Bailey and the Chief knew that. They knew that her daughter was more important to her – to them and that nothing came before her.

So here was Derek just waiting for Meredith to come home. Dinner was made and just waiting to be reheated and served and things couldn't be more perfect.

It was just then when Derek heard the front door opening and Meredith coming inside.

"Hello, is anyone home? Kind of dark in here" Meredith said.

"Shhhhh...Were in here, Mer" Derek whispered.

"Why are you whispering...?" Meredith asked him just as she walked into the den only to see why. There was Derek lying on the couch, Emma comfortably napping on her 'daddy's' chest with her pacifier in her mouth.

"Ahhhh, I see" Said Meredith.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" She said back.

"Is your patient alright" Derek asked her

"Ya, he's stable. Just need to be under observation for the next few days" She replied.

"That's good"

"It is. And what have you been up to all day" She asked

"Did a little bit of laundry, clean up and made dinner, very easy day"

Giggling a little she replied "Sounds like fun"

"Oh, it was, you missed out"

"I really did. Has she been sleeping all day?"

"On and off, Are you hungry, I made dinner. It just needs to be warmed up" He asked her.

"Ya, I am, but let's put her to bed first, although she does look pretty comfortable there"

Chuckling he replies as he stands up carefully holding Emma to his chest. "Ya, she does, want to take her."

"Ya" She says as Derek gives her Emma

They walk out of the den and up the stairs carefully to not disturb Emma and take her to her nursery.

Once upstairs the gently place Emma in her crib and drape her with a soft light blanket.

"Night Emma, hope you have sweet dream" Meredith tells her softly.

"Sweet dream Emma, we love you" Derek tells her.

They watch her sleep for a few minutes before heading downstairs and back to the den.

"She's really perfect and I'm not just saying that because she's ours" Meredith says

Laughing a little Derek replies "No Mer, she is perfect. But of course because she's ours we get to be a little biased"

"Good, now go get me food because I'm starving"

Derek gives her a quick kiss on the head before heading in to the kitchen to prepare 2 plates of food.

"What did you make?"

"Chicken with rice and salad, nothing too fancy"

"Sounds great"

Placing their plates on the coffee table they settle on the couch and relax while Meredith grabs their plates of food and snuggles against Derek.

"You know it's weird. I really hate being away from her all day, but those little moments I get to spend with her when I get home, I won't change for anything". Meredith says.

"I know Mer, I know. I get it. I mean I may not have the same schedule as you, but I understand what you're saying."

"You do" She asks

"Ya, you love your job but just spending anytime with Emma or just hanging out with her, even for a few minutes are better than anything."

"Exactly"

They continue eating their dinner on the couch and snuggle together. Because those simple moments with their beautiful daughter are the best moments.

_**The end!**_

Comments, reviews, suggestion, anything and all are welcomed!


End file.
